Sylvia Viola
Sylvia Victoria is a Hero Course student at Her Majesty's Academy. She was inspired to become a hero after hearing about a villain killing a pregnant mother in the United States About Sylvia Appearance Sylvia is of average height with long purple hair that reaches her waist. She has blue eyes and purple glasses. She keeps her uniform neat and tidy. Outside her uniform she generally wears a blue hoodie with a black skirt. Her hero costume isn't the flashiest, she just went for functionality with it. Black combat pants with a purple t-shirt is all she needs. Personality Sylvia always takes the brutally honest approach to things. She won't be afraid to speak her mind, but is still kind in her approach. She knows her quirk isn't very conventional, but she's happy with it. She loves to work in teams, and loves to play music. She's also pretty calm, so it takes a lot to rile her up. When she was young, she was very shy and emotional, always crying when she had to meet new people. Over time she learned music and used it to branch out. History Early Years School Career Abilities Quirk: Musical Force Musical Force is an emitter quirk that draws its abilities from the user's musical talents. Its base form is from when the user sings or hums. The powers and effects can differ from the medium of play, i.e., a Trumpet will have a different effect than a Violin. Overuse of her quirk causes her become nauseous, and she can throw up after a while. Sylvia plays three instruments to help with her quirk as well as using her voice: Trumpet, Violin, and Flute Musical Force: Voice Sylvia hums often, and sings well. Voice is more of a support style medium for her quirk. When she hums it emits a soothing presence that can help calm people down. Singing has that same effect but over a larger area. While having no use combat wise, she can use this to help people remain calm during a crisis. Musical Force: Trumpet The Trumpet is her more combat effective medium for her quirk. When playing this instrument combined with her quirk she can emit deafening waves of sound in the direction of the horn. The higher the note the faster and more precise the wavelengths are, but lesser impact. The lower the note, the waves have more impact, but less precise. Musical Force: Violin This medium is essentially the same as her voice, but depending on how she plays it, she can release a full on wave of sound in all directions, not like the Trumpet, but the wave is able to disorient her enemies enough for her to do something about them. She can also use echolocation with this instrument. Musical Force: Flute This medium can act like a drill, producing precise waves of sound that can pierce concrete. The harder the substance, the higher the note that is needed to drill though it. Taekwondo Sylvia recently started to learn Taekwondo very recently, and isn't an expert by far. She's only a yellow stripe belt. Taekwondo is a Korean Martial Art emphasizing kicking techniques. Other Abilities Outside her abilities as a hero-student, Sylvia loves to cook. When she gets the chance she'll bake something. Other than baking, Sylvia loves composing music. She isn't a professional, but she loves to write music. Category:ScytheSasin Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students